A Misunderstood Meal
by Jubei2
Summary: I don't know how to explain this without revealing the story. Umm, enjoy?


A Misunderstood Meal  
  
*** All character rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I thank her for letting us all use them.  
  
This is a fic I wrote in my school's computer/electronics lab while waiting for my soldering iron to heat up. I hadn't seen my girlfriend in about 2 weeks, so I was understandably depressed. At a certain point, I'm going to do everyone else's pov before Ranma's. If you think it would be better a different way, let me know. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
*** Dinner time at the Tendo household, and Akane had made dinner!  
  
Tonight was different though. Tonight was a celebration.  
  
It was Akane's birthday, and as a gift, Kasumi had giver her a big cooking set to call her own. Akane insisted on cooking to show her thanks.  
  
"Okay everyone, dinner!" shouted Akane out to the family.  
  
Everyone slowly truged in.  
  
"Look everyone I made stir fry! And this time I followed the recipe exactly!"  
  
Everyone looked at the food. It was a little lumpy and sticky, but it still looked edible.  
  
"Ranma, I want you to try the first bite!"  
  
"Aww geez, do I have to? Have you even tried it yet?"  
  
"Well no", Akane admitted, "But I followed the recipe so it should be very good."  
  
Akane's optimism was strange, but Ranma couldn't resist her smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll try some. Let's see."  
  
Ranma took a plate full and then took a big bite.  
  
Everyone watched as he didn't immediately spit it out.  
  
"Well, how is it?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mmmfghg" Ranma started, but Kasumi interrupted.  
  
"Swallow before you speak."  
  
Everyone watched as Ranma swallowed and suddenly put his hands to his throat and began to gag.  
  
"Ranma no baka." Said Akane is such a depressed whisper, no one really understood.  
  
Suddenly her old familiar rage came back  
  
"If you DIDN'T like it you could have just told me!"  
  
She then ran to her room attempting to cover up the tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Ranma!" said Kasumi in her usual quiet lecture "That was uncalled for"  
  
"Yeah Ranma" added Nabiki "That was harsh even for you. Come on Kasumi, lets go try and cheer Akane up."  
  
"My only son being so unmanly to mock his fiancé's cooking on her birthday. This is too unacceptable." Said his father who kicked him into the kitchen, "Maybe that'll teach you some manners. Let's go out to eat tonight Tendo"  
  
"I a a agree Saotome" replied Soun attempting to hold back tears.  
  
By the time everyone had gone, Ranma's face had turned blue. And when he got kicked into the kitchen, he landed on a knife that was left out from the "chef" He then passed out from a mixture of air loss, and pain from being stabbed.  
  
*** About an hour later, the family simultaneously came down/ back and found a horrible sight.  
  
Ranma's body was found lifeless in the kitchen surrounded by a pool of blood.  
  
His face was a deep blue and twisted in a horrible expression of pain.  
  
Everyone was too speechless to do anything until Nabiki slowly walked to the phone and called an ambulance.  
  
"No, no no no" Akane kept whispering this so quietly that even in the dead silence of the room no one could hear her.  
  
*** A couple days later the Tendo household got the coroner's report, and they were astonished to how Ranma had died.  
  
*** Ranma took a plate full and then took a big bite. It was actually good. It wasn't wonderful, but it was quite a tasty stir fry. Ranma found a hard piece he assumed was uncooked carrot. He was about to chew it when Akane piped up.  
  
"Well, how is it?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
Ranma tried to answer, but all that came out was mumbles.  
  
"Swallow before you speak." Said Kasumi.  
  
Ranma obediently tried to swallow, until the "carrot" got stuck.  
  
He began to gag, and motioned to his throat that he was choking.  
  
"Ranma no baka." Said Akane is such a depressed whisper, no one really understood.  
  
Suddenly her old familiar rage came back  
  
"If you DIDN'T like it you could have just told me!"  
  
She then ran to her room attempting to cover up the tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Ranma!" said Kasumi in her usual quiet lecture "That was uncalled for"  
  
"Yeah Ranma" added Nabiki "That was harsh even for you. Come on Kasumi, lets go try and cheer Akane up."  
  
"My only son being so unmanly to mock his fiancé's cooking on her birthday. This is too unacceptable." Said his father who kicked him into the kitchen,  
  
As Ranma's air was running out, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and felt blood when he grabbed it.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you some manners. Let's go out to eat tonight Tendo"  
  
"I a a agree Saotome" replied Soun attempting to hold back tears.  
  
Ranma finally passed out, and his world turned dark.  
  
*** They found out that Ranma had a jagged piece of cutting board lodged in his throat. And somehow he had been stabbed.  
  
"It's all my fault." Said Akane after they had finished reading the report.  
  
"No it's not sis", said Nabiki trying to comfort her little sister. "We all didn't help him." "No", replied Akane "I left the knife out, and he must've fallen on it while trying to cough up the cutting board."  
  
Everyone was too depressed to notice Genma slowly leave.  
  
***  
  
Well how was that? Too depressing? Not enough details? Too short? Well, if you've got a creative criticism, or comment, just let me know. 


End file.
